This invention relates generally to sound synthesizing apparatus, and more particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for emitting vocal sounds after selection of words to be pronounced, and edition of (a) sentence(s).
There are various conventional sound synthesizing apparatus, and in most of the conventional apparatus, magnetic disks, magnetic drums, magnetic tapes or the like have been used as a recording medium. Recently, however, techniques relating to LSI (large scale integrated) circuits have been remarkably improved, so that semiconductor memories can be used as a recording or storing medium of such a sound synthesizing apparatus. Generally speaking, in a sound synthesizing apparatus, a sound synthesizing circuit having such a recording medium is controlled by a control circuit so as to emit a desired sound signal. According to the conventional technique, however, the control circuit has been constructed of a microcomputer hitherto. Although a microcomputer has an ability of controlling the sound synthesizing circuit in various ways in accordance with its program prestored in a memory, such as ROM (read-only memory), such a microcomputer consumes relatively large power. Furthermore, since conventional microcomputers are of general purpose, it is troublesome to use a microcomputer when it is intended to add particular functions. In other words, additional peripheral devices or circuits are required for the microcomputer to operate in desired particular manners. Microcomputers have complex structure, and therefore, conventional sound synthesizing apparatus having a microcomputer as their control circuits have required relatively high cost.